


the lazy song

by neogotmahback



Series: drabbles [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, How Do I Tag, Lowercase, M/M, Soft Na Jaemin, Soft Park Jisung (NCT), jaemin loves jisung, jisung acts annoyed but he secretly loves the attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neogotmahback/pseuds/neogotmahback
Summary: all in all, it was a pretty nice day to just do nothing and enjoy the peace and quiet at the moment, since things like silence didn’t normally exist in the dorm. he had to take advantage before-“jisuuuuung~”he spoke too soon.
Relationships: Na Jaemin & Park Jisung
Series: drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754305
Kudos: 32





	the lazy song

**Author's Note:**

> jisung may be 60% legs but he's still a whole babie, ty for coming to my tedtalk  
> anyway this is lowkey trash, i hope you like it tho :,)
> 
> title from bruno mars' lazy song

the sun was out, the birds were chirping, and there was a pleasant stream of cool air coming into the room. 

as cliche as it sounded, it was a perfect day for a picnic out by the han river. him and the others could spread some blankets under one of the trees, see if any of the older hyungs wanted to tag along, and just enjoy a moment of normality that wasn’t inherently staged for the cameras.

jisung couldn’t help but softly smile at the simplicity of the thought, but he also couldn’t deny the fact that he’d much rather prefer to just laze around in bed all day with some lo-fi playing in the background, maybe play some matches on pubg before bullying his hyungs into joining.

all in all, it was a pretty nice day to just do nothing and enjoy the peace and quiet at the moment, since things like silence didn’t normally exist in the dorm. he had to take advantage before-

“ _ jisuuuuung _ ~”

he spoke too soon. 

jisung groaned and turned over in his bed to see jaemin stroll into their room. the older unceremoniously threw himself on top of jisung with an  _ oof _ , much to his displeasure. jaemin took his phone and placed the phone on the nightstand, pulling jisung into a warm hug.

“what were you doing, jisung-ie?”

the question was accompanied with an obnoxious kiss on jisung’s cheek, to which jisung scrunches his nose. “i was playing pubg, now if you’ll _excuse_ _me_ ,” jisung pushes at jaemin but the older is heavy, so jisung only manages to slightly move him just enough for him to free his arm. he makes a move to grab his phone before a hand is shooting out to grasp his wrist. 

“yah.” a slight pout forms on jaemin’s lips as his brows pull together. “pay attention to your favorite hyung.”

jisung only quirks an eyebrow teasingly. “favorite hyung? who, you?”

the older’s pout deepens. jisung’s wrist being squeezed was the only warning he got before jaemin was turning them over. the older locked his arms around jisung’s waist to make sure jisung wouldn’t escape his hold. “of course i’m your favorite hyung! just like  _ you _ are my favorite maknae~”

jisung giggles. “i’m your only maknae, hyung.”

“aigoo~” jaemin patts jisung’s butt, “our maknae is so smart!”

he makes a face, saying, “eyyy, i’m just stating the obvious.”

jaemin’s already wide smile widens even more, if that was possible. “that doesn’t change the fact that our little jisung-ie is a genius!” he makes cooing noises at the younger, similar to the ones one would make at a baby, and jisung guffaws.

“who are you calling little? i’m taller than you.”

that is very much true, but jaemin would never relent with his babie!jisung agenda. “you being taller than us won’t change the fact that you’ll always be our baby.”

the older then quite literally tackles jisung with kisses, rolling them over once more so that jisung was under him receiving the onslaught of smooches. jisung laughs at the ticklish sensation, squealing when the older starts to actually tickle him with fervor. 

he gasps once jaemin lets up, breathing in lungfuls of air. 

jaemin gathers jisung’s lanky form in another warm hug and lays his head on jisung’s chest to both hear and feel jisung’s heart slow down from fast, irregular thumps, to its normal, steady rhythm. “hyung loves you so much, jisung-ah.”

“love you, too, jaemin-hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it! ty for reading <3


End file.
